1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a speaker module and an electronic device, and more particularly, to a speaker module containing passive radiators and a thin electronic device with the speaker module.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the increasingly developments of the semiconductor industry and the relevant electronics industries, notebook, tablet PC, all-in-one computer (AIO computer), flat-screen TV and other electronic devices are all developing toward a more convenient, versatile and artistic direction.
The aforementioned electronic devices must be respectively equipped with a speaker for outputting sound, which is generally a slim speaker disposed in the electronic device to comply with the slimming design-trend. However, for an electronic device following after the sliming design criteria, it is unable to maintain a high structural strength and the parts thereof are disposed more close to each member, at the case, if to enhance subwoofer performance of the speaker thereof, the low-frequency vibration of the speaker tends to make the parts of the electronic device collide each other to produce unexpected noise and affect the sound output quality of the electronic devices. Accordingly, how to avoid a thin speaker from producing excessive vibration while maintain an advanced subwoofer performance has become an important issue for the design.